Patch 0.8.7 - Into the Fray!
' New Features:' Corsica Revamp: The once tranquil island of Corsica has erupted into a hotbed of conflict as Anubians have stormed the shores. Aid the North Beach militia as they maintain control of the island, launch devastating catapult attacks against Anubian ships, help Merlin perform experiments on local fauna, and extinguish burning buildings set on fire by enemy forces! Click here for more details on the Corsica Revamp! PVP Arenas: Our initial PVP testing grounds are now available! Arena masters can be found in the cities of Camelot, Bremen, and Heartwood. Talking with these Arena Masters will take you to the PVP Arena. Click here for more details on PVP in Earth Eternal >>> Bug Fixes: *Quest objective types where you “use” an item to complete the quest, now gives quest credit for all members of your group. *Music tracks should no longer cut off early. *Fixed an issue with players seeing another player in a party when that player was not in a party. *Players should no longer see a “Initializing zone” message when a player enters a zone for the first time after a server restart. *Clan status messages now update in real time. *Fixed several tutorial messages popping up at the wrong time. *Improved player collision, players should fall through the world far less often. *Rewards given from a quest will now auto-stack if a similar award is in your inventory. *Reset Default UI Position now resets hotbars to default grid as well. *Zoom in and Zoom out can now be activated by using the Page Up and Page Down keys. *Players can no longer swap weapons when dead. *Fixed an issue where players could accidently delete a quest by selecting it really fast after deleting a different quest. *Players must now be within 15 meters of a sanctuary to use the Bind spell. *More spelling erors have been fixed. Thanks Microsoft Office spell check! *Tooltips now display the Required Level to equip, not the item level. *Fixed several ranged weapon animations. *Improved loading graphics and implemented new tip/announcement system. *Sounds no longer play while at a load screen. *Respawning gives 100% health and refill might/will. *Beach Crawlers are no longer insanely loud. *“Can Opener” ability is now marked correctly as a Charge ability. *“Deadly Dart” ability now does Death damage instead of Mystic damage. *Spawns should no longer appear in the Von Gruber Manor reflecting pool. *Fixed instances of low level item drops in high level dungeons. *In the Down Below quest chain, Arianna now correctly describes which teleported is available to use after each stage of the quest. *Fixed several issues involving mobs spawning inside of world objects. *Rot Shot Wand no longer behaves like a thrown weapon. *Half Eaten Apples now have an item icon. *Added several new events that prompt a discounted credit shop item. *Hollow Tree spawns no longer cause a copy of Isa Tiria to spawn when defeated. *Fixed an issue with the Bounty Board in Wayside War Camp not giving the correct quest. *Fixed several animations that would cause your characters arms to grow to inappropriate lengths. *Several incorrect art icons have been given their intended art icons. *Fixed an issue with players getting stuck inside a crater in Cracked Rock. *Fixed an issue with changing directions while strafing rapidly causing your character to stop in place. *Right clicking no longer deselects your target. *Equipment pieces should now sell for different prices depending on the piece. *You should now correctly see water where there should be water in the Great Forest. *Several floating objects have been brought back down to Earth. We understand the gravity of this situation. *Fixed many art issues in the Down Below dungeon. Improvements: *Substantially improved load times on a variety of systems. Some systems we’ve tested have seen over 3x faster loads! *FPS improvements have been made across a variety of systems, an increase in 10%-20% has been reported in our tests. *There is now a group notification if loot options are changed by the party leader. *Added icons for vaults to the mini-map. *Henges now instantly take you where you want to go. *Knights can now use thrown weapons, Rogues can now use Bow weapons, Druids can now use Wand Weapons, and Mages can now use Pole and Thrown weapons. All classes can now equip shields. *Implemented new NPC functionality. You can now chat with some NPC’s, check it out in the new Corsica experience. *Wilhelm’s Crypt Dungeon Chest requires 5 tokens instead of 10 now. *Share quest button now gives feedback as to why a quest cannot be shared. *Looting a BOP item will now trigger a confirmation window. *If you are logged in on the website, you no longer need to log in at a game login screen. *Frost Shield, Inferno, and Mage Armor have new… more epic… spell effects. *Dungeon rewards for Underhenge, Abandoned Monastery, Coldstorm Cavern, Nottingham Castle, Broken Tower, and Hollow Tree have been upgraded. *Fallen enemies now leave corpses to loot instead of bags. Corpses disappear after a few minutes. *Resurrect and Rebirth are now cheaper. *Fixed an issue with rare crafting components not dropping frequently enough. *Changed icon of enemies and NPC’s on the mini-map. *Made the name change box much more visually appealing. It needed a fabulous makeover. *Ability purchase costs have been removed. There are now costs associated with Respecs. *New art for the login screen, loading screen, and installer! Credit Shop Item Changes: *Item Grinders now give 100% of an item’s sell price. *Reagent Generators no longer take money. They now provide reagents at no gold cost. *Health Potions have been changed. There is now only 1 type of Health Potion and it completely heals you at all levels. *Health Potion stacks have been reduced to 5. *Speed Potions have been replaced with Speed tomes, they now give you a 40% speed bonus. This bonus does not stack with the Bounder Dash or Run Away abilities. *Adjusted the names of some charms to better reflect what those charms do. *Experience Tomes now reward 100% bonus experience points for 2 hours. The price has been adjusted to 400 credits. *Cost for Permanent Item Grinder has been lowered to 2500 credits. *Cost for 30 Day Item Grinder has been lowered to 600 credits. *Switched prices of appearance slot Arms and Gloves. *Rotten Tomato stacks have been reduced to 10.